ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Broken
Story Ryder is making repairs to the Time Cycle, Skurd sitting on top of it. Skurd: You know, I have gone along with everything that you’ve done so far, all your crazy ideas. Traveling through time, intervening with events, partially succeeding as you go. But this, you are intentionally going back to try and change time! Ryder: You have a problem with that? Skurd: No. What I do have a problem with, is your current state of mind. If you actually plan on going through with this, then we need to have an actual plan! Ryder: I have a plan. I know exactly what to do in order to stop it too. Voice: Just because you know how to doesn’t mean you should. Ryder: Yeah, yeah. You’re not one to talk about decision making. You just travel with me cause your hungry for DNA. Skurd: While that is pretty accurate, I didn’t say that last thing. Ryder: Then who did? Skurd: The lab coat guy with a robot arm. Ryder: Lab coat?! Ryder sits up in a hurry, hitting his head on the Time Cycle. He groans in pain, as he pulls out, rubbing his head. He sees Paradox standing there, holding a cane. Paradox: I understand that you are hurting, and that you think you are entitled to this. But with great power comes great responsibility. And your past makes you who you are now. One who is worthy of the Time Cycle. Ryder: Oh, just save it! Can you honestly tell me that you haven’t saved someone just for your own personal reasons, and not because it was for the best?! Paradox: I will neither confirm or deny that. I will, however, say that if that did happen, it created a completely separate reality, changing the very fabric of time and space. Ryder: You can’t stop me. Not when you only show yourselves in inappropriate times. I’m going, and if you want to stop me, (He activates the Omnitrix) you’ll have to fight me. Skurd: Uh, I don’t want any part of that. Paradox: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll come for you when this all over. A blue time portal opens, Paradox disappearing. Ryder gets back into the Time Cycle, Skurd reattaching himself onto him. Skurd: Who was that guy? Ryder: Another time traveler. Skurd: But if he knows what he’s doing, then why are you? Ryder: Ignoring him? Because he can’t stop me. I’m going back and preventing my father from being killed. Ryder powers up the Time Cycle, as it flies up, then dives, flying down into a time portal. End Scene The Time Cycle comes out of the portal, appearing in the dead of night in a village in Afghanistan. The Time Cycle lands on a rooftop, as the lights go off. Ryder gets out, hiding along the side of the Tenn-Speed. Skurd: Why are we? Ryder: Ssh! We’re in a war zone. There’s no way we weren’t spotted. Skurd: So why are we here? Ryder: That field, right outside the gate of town. Skurd climbs up onto Ryder’s head, looking over the rooftop and seeing it. Skurd: Yeah? Ryder: The Taliban would put IEDs, or improvised explosive devices, underground, and when someone or something put pressure on it, it’d blow up. My father was killed by stepping on one of those, in that clearing. Skurd: So, your plan is? Ryder: Deactivate them all. If they can no longer explode, then they can’t kill anyone. Skurd: That, is actually pretty smart. Except for landing in a defended area. Ryder: Then we need to move quickly then. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Mole-Stache. He rolls along the rooftop, them shimmies down the building side. Mole-Stache hits the ground, as he digs into the ground. Mole-Stache: I am getting a tingling feeling coming in about two meters. Skurd, if you’d please turn into Upgrade so you can disengage the IEDs. Skurd: You certainly have thought all of this out. Skurd stretches a tendril to the Omnitrix, as he morphs into Upgrade. The Upgrade body stretches over Mole-Stache’s face and mustache. They approach the first IED, as Mole-Stache grabs onto it, Upgrade stretching over it. Skurd triggers and disarms the IED. Skurd: There you are. Easy enough. Mole-Stache: Good. We need to sweep the entire area for them, disarm them all. Sometime later, Mole-Stache pops out of the ground, an Afghani kid spotting him. He runs off, as Mole-Stache stretches his mustache up, pulling himself back onto the roof before reverting. Ryder: Mission accomplished. Now, to head home. A commotion occurs on the ground, as US soldiers mobilized, alerted by the kid. Ryder gets in the Time Cycle, as it flies through the air, flying through a time portal. The soldiers all aim up at it, when it closes. One of the soldiers, a Staff Sergeant, lowers his weapon first. Nike: Stand down! It’s gone. Whatever it was. The soldiers stand down and move on, as Eon appears on the rooftop where Ryder had landed. Eon: What an interesting development. He led me straight to the source of the deadliest time energy in this dimension. The Time Cycle comes back into the present time. The skies are dark and overcast, as the city is run down and partially destroyed. Ryder: I came back to the exact same spot I took off from. Skurd: You most likely created an alter reality due to your intervention. Ryder: Oh, come on! There’s no way that what we did had this kind of consequence. Ryder starts walking, when he kicks up some purple dust from the ground. The dust rises up, as more follows, solidifying into an undead soldier, wearing armor and wielding a sword. Risen: Urrrrrggghhhh! Ryder: What the?! The Risen swings his sword at Ryder, who falls backwards to dodge, the blade barely missing his nose. Ryder hits the ground, when Risen hands form, grabbing and pinning him down. Ryder starts hyperventilating, as he struggles to wrestle free. Ryder: Skurd! Do something! Skurd: Sheesh. You've really messed up here, if this is what your actions caused. Skurd activates the Omnitrix, transforming Ryder into Heatblast. Heatblast heats up, his fire burning through the Risen. He gets up, raising his arm to block the sword strike from the Risen. Heatblast then stands, punching the Risen and knocking it down. The Risen breaks upon hitting the floor. Heatblast: That was close. Skurd: I strongly suggest that we get back in that Time Cycle, prevent us from interfering in the timeline, and end this. Heatblast: And ruin it?! No, I, A moan occurs, as Heatblast turns, seeing an army of Risen standing between him and the Time Cycle. Some are samurai like with swords, several bare axes, dozens are wearing metal armor carrying lances, and there’s a handful of archers. On a rooftop, Eon teleports in. Eon: Hello there, Ryder. You aren’t looking too good. Heatblast: Eon?! You’ve got to be kidding me! Skurd: That guy again? Heatblast: You’re behind all this?! Eon: When it comes to the manner of time, I am the one who you must fear. And now, this entire dimension is mine! I have you to thank for that! Skurd: Why didn’t you listen to Paradox? Heatblast: Cause I don’t need him! Skurd, give me some Nosedeenian power! Skurd stretches along Heatblast’s right arm, it turning black. He shoots electricity at Eon, it being drawn in by a metal spear, shocking a Risen. The Risen soldiers charge in, as Heatblast shoots electricity and fire, blasting them away. Heatblast is forced to back up, the General armored Risen pushing through his attacks. One thrusts a spear at him, as Heatblast jumps onto it then over the general, flying in the air. Archers shoot him down with arrows, causing him to drop to the ground. He is surrounded by Warriors wielding axes, as he reverts. Ryder: Uh, easy guys! Let’s talk about this! Ryder holds his right hand up, shooting electricity to blast one away. The others go to swing their axes at him, when gunfire mows them down. The Risen back up, as Ryder stands, seeing a platoon of US army soldiers approaching. Nike: Move in! Take them out! Ryder: (In astonishment) Dad? Nike looks at Ryder, looking completely baffled. Nike: Jonathan?! What the ‘ell are you wearing?! Skurd: That’s his first response? Nike: Private, you get my son out of the way! Everyone else, engage, engage! A soldier grabs Ryder, pulling him away. Ryder spots Eon approaching the Time Cycle. Ryder: Oh, shoot. Time Cycle! Initiate lock down! Protocol 529! Eon takes a glove off, as he touches his hand to the Time Cycle. It releases a spark of feedback, blasting Eon off. Eon: Agh! No matter. Take this vehicle with us. I don’t want him getting it back. The Risen commandeer the Time Cycle, as more form, forcing the soldiers to retreat. Ryder is dragged off into a convoy, pushed in with Nike. Skurd comes off Ryder’s arm, perching on his shoulder. Skurd: Well, this is a fine predicament. Ryder: Oh, shut it. Nike gets in the convoy, as he slaps Ryder across the face, him hitting the side of the door. Nike: Are you crazy, son?! I told you to stay at the base! I have never seen you disobey a direct order be! Ryder’s helmet deactivates, revealing his unruly black hair. Nike stops mid-sentence, befuddled. Nike: You’re not my son. What the ‘ell did you do with him?! Ryder: Okay, I admit I hadn’t thought of that. Skurd: Oh, really? Ryder: Staff Sergeant Smith, sir, Nike: It’s First Sergeant. Ryder: Oh, right. Time. Uh, let’s see. I am your son, just, a different one. I came from the future, or uh, alternate time or something. Nike stares Ryder down, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Nike: So, this is what that Paradox guy was talking about. Ryder: Wait, Paradox came to speak to you?! Nike: We’ll discuss this back at the base. The convoy pulls back up to base, as First Sergeant Nike gets out, Ryder following him. Nike: Jonathan! Get your arse out here! Jonathan Ray Smith, the new timeline counterpart of Ryder, jogs over. He has blond hair in a military cut, wearing a beige tank top and camouflage cargo pants. He stops in front of Nike, saluting. Jonathan: Reporting, sir! Ryder: (Shudders) My worst nightmare. Skurd: Yes, that level of neatness is, a bit startling. Jonathan: Permission to ask who the ‘ell is this, sir? Nike: Permission granted. Jonathan: Thank you sir. Who the ‘ell is this? Skurd: Did he just, Ryder: Obedient little soldier. Nike: This is apparently you. Jonathan: Sir? Ryder: This, this isn’t me. I don’t conform to rules. Nike: And yet, you call yourself a soldier. Ryder: I am not a soldier! Nike: But you’re a fighter. I witnessed your fight beforehand. You followed in my footsteps, just in a different way. Not in the way I wanted. Ryder: If there was something you wanted, then you should’ve been there! You shouldn’t have gone off in the war and, and, and, Ryder stops, turning away. Nike: Are you crying, boy?! Ryder wipes his face, as he grimaces when he turns back around. Ryder: No, sir. Nike: Jonathan, that’ll be all. Jonathan: Yes sir. Jonathan walks off, as Skurd watches him. Skurd: He didn’t seem to have any original thought. Ryder: That’s what happens in the military. They snuff all originality out of you. That’s why I petitioned for freedom to travel in the Plumbers, so I wouldn’t have to conform to those rules. Nike: You don’t conform to the rules, they catch up to you, usually not in the best of ways. Ryder: I don’t have time for one of your lectures. I’m going back for the Time Cycle. I can fix this, and… Nike: And what? Prevent this catastrophe from ever occurring? Ryder: You wouldn’t understand. Nike: My job now is to end this cataclysm. If that’s what it takes, then you’ll have our full support. Ryder: Really? Nike: You have as much experience as any of my men here, as far as I can tell. You’re a good fighter, but against an army like that? You’ll need assistance if you’re going to reach that ship thing. Ryder looks startled, then smiles. Nike: Are you smiling at me, soldier?! Ryder: (Smiling) Yes, sir! Nike: Then wipe it off your face and let’s get to it! End Scene Jetray flies through the air, Skurd on his back, blowing in the wind. Skurd: What was that all about, with your father? Jetray: I’d never spent enough time with my father to really know what he was like. To think that I get my battle instincts from him, well, it makes me happy. Skurd: Yeesh! Forget I asked. There! Jetray looks down, seeing a large cluster of Risen defending a warehouse. Jetray: That’s in Bellwood! That warehouse was where I originally dug down into Undertown. Skurd: Is there anything else significant about it? Jetray: Not really. Spacious, and can store a handful of Risen. Skurd: Then, let’s signal the army. Jetray fires a neuroshock down, hitting and destroying a Risen. In the distance, Nike watches the sky, spotting the neuroshock. He uses binoculars to locate the impact zone, seeing the Risen and the warehouse. Nike: We’ve got our location! Let’s move, move, move! Archers fire arrows up at Jetray, as Skurd stretches over Jetray’s horn, forming a large crystal gem. The arrows are deflected off the crystal shield, as Jetray fires a neuroshock through the crystal, it being refracted and shooting several neuroshock rays, like a prism. The neuroshocks tear through the Risen soldiers. The military convoys drive in, firing machine gun fire from the roofs of them. The other Risen soldiers are destroyed, as the Generals come out, most of them resisting the bullet fire with their armor. Nike: Throw the grenades! Nike and the other soldiers throw a barrage of grenades, them exploding and plowing through them. The Risen are destroyed, as Jetray lands, reverting. Ryder: Their stronger forces are probably indoors. Nike: Then let’s proceed with caution. Siege tactics! Nike kicks down the door to the warehouse, as several soldiers storm in, pointing guns and laser pointers around, the room dark. The Time Cycle is suspended in the air in chains, as Ryder takes a step forward. A blob like creature grabs his leg, getting his attention. The Entombed forms up, resembling a corpse with a blob and liquid like body. Soldier: Ah! A soldier shoots the Entombed, it piercing through then regenerating. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as Viktor Stein releases lightning, the lightning causing it to disintegrate. Nike: We’ve never seen one of those before. Eon: That’s because I saved them for this day. Everyone looks up, as Eon is riding on an undead griffon, a creature with the head, wings and talons of a bird of prey, with the body of a lion. Eon: Just for you, Ryder. Viktor Stein: Saving your best for me? You shouldn’t have. Eon: I was expecting you alone. I’ll have to take care of your followers. Eon fires a time ray, turning a soldier into dust. Entombed and Hero Risen rise from the ground, the Heroes wielding swords and shields. The soldiers open fire, as the Heroes push through with their shields, taking their bullets and hacks through them. Nike does a barrel roll, opening fire at an Entombed, the barrage deforming it and preventing its advance. Viktor Stein leaps into the air, as Eon blasts him with a time ray. Viktor Stein is knocked to the ground, though is unharmed from the attack. Viktor Stein: Nice! Skurd: Your body is so augmented by its composition that it is immune to time attacks! Viktor Stein: Let’s add to it. I need a good way up there. Skurd: I may have an idea. Skurd wraps around Viktor Stein’s arms, as his tendrils form into Spidermonkey’s tails around his arms. He shoots streams of web, hitting the ceiling and pulling him up to the banister. He is level with Eon, firing a lightning stream to counter a time ray. Screams occur below, as soldiers are buried under the goo of the Entombed, disappearing into them. Eon: How does it feel to be on the losing side? Viktor Stein: Don’t know. I’m not there yet. Viktor Stein motions his wrist, shooting web straight into Eon’s face. Eon spits and groans as he tries to get the web out of his face, as Viktor Stein shoots lightning, breaking the chains. The Time Cycle falls and crashes to the floor, the glass shattering and the bottom denting up. Viktor Stein: I thought that was a bit more durable. Skurd: Is that your next project? Viktor Stein: If we live through this one. Viktor Stein jumps down to the floor below, when the griffon rams Viktor Stein, him being pinned to its body and rammed into a wall. Eon lands inside the control panel of the Time Cycle, as he activates the controls. Eon: Perfect. That impact caused a malfunction, and caused an override of the security system. So long, Ryder! The Time Cycle hovers off the ground, it shaking slightly. A grenade flies in and lands in the cockpit, Eon spotting it. Eon: What?! No! The grenade explodes, it destroying the Time Cycle. Pieces of metal debris fly all over the place, a shard of metal impaling the griffon. It hollers in pain, as Viktor Stein electrocutes it and destroys it. Viktor Stein lands, as Nike is on the ground, sword impaled into his leg. Viktor Stein: Dad! Nike: Son! You need to find another way to stop it! I can hold them off, but you need to move now! This is the end of the battle for me! Now go! Viktor Stein: No! Dad! There has to be… More Entombed form up, as Viktor Stein reverts. Nike: GO! And that’s an order! Ryder takes off running, using the Spidermonkey tails to shoot a web and swings along it to get over Risen, landing past Nike who’s in front of the doorway. Ryder takes off running, and doesn’t look back. Nike pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin, as the Entombed all slide towards him to go after Ryder. Nike: Do your duty, Ryder. The grenade detonates, the explosion vaporizing everything in its range. Characters * Ryder * Skurd * Paradox * Nike (Staff Sergeant and First Sergeant) * Jonathan Ray Smith * Soldiers * Afgani Kid Villains * Eon * Risen Aliens By Ryder * Mole-Stache * Heatblast * Jetray * Viktor Stein By Skurd * Upgrade (face only) * Buzzshock (arm only) * Diamondhead (crystal only) * Spidermonkey (tails only) Trivia * This episode was heavily inspired by the Xiaolin Showdown episodes Time After Times, where Omi changes the past to prevent a certain future. ** It was also inspired by the AF episode Time Heals. * This episode features an alternate Ryder, as a military boy. It also reveals that he's really blond. * The Time War enters into Ryder's dimension. * The events that have driven Ryder to alter the past like this have not yet been shown. It is the episode in the timeline that occurs before this episode. 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War